1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device which comprises a circuit formed from a thin film transistor (hereinafter referred to as TFT) and the manufacturing method thereof. The present invention further relates to a display module typified by an active matrix liquid crystal module and an EL module, each fabricated using a TFT, and also to an electronic device which comprises such display modules as its components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of a semiconductor device having a large-scale integrated circuit formed from a TFT has been advanced. The TFT comprises a thin semiconductor film (with a thickness of about several to several hundred nanometers) formed over a substrate having an insulating surface. An active matrix liquid crystal display device, an EL display device, and a close coupling image sensor are known as typical examples of the semiconductor devices. Further, a system on panel is proposed, wherein a central processing unit (hereinafter referred to as a CPU), a dynamic random-access memory (hereinafter referred to as a DRAM), an image processing circuit, a sound processing circuit and the like are provided on one and the same substrate besides a pixel portion and a driving circuit portion. Particularly, a TFT having crystalline silicon film as an active layer has high electron field-effect mobility, therefore the TFT is applicable to form a circuit with various functions.
For example, in a liquid crystal module mounted in a liquid crystal display device, a pixel circuit for displaying an image in each functional block and a driving circuit for controlling the pixel circuit, functional circuits are formed on a single substrate. The driving circuit includes a shift register circuit, a level shifter circuit, a buffer circuit, a sampling circuit, and the like, using CMOS circuits as a fundamental circuit. And, functional circuits include a CPU, a DRAM, an image processing circuit, a sound processing circuit, and the like except a pixel circuit and a driving circuit.
A TFT of a pixel region (hereinafter referred to as a pixel TFT) is formed of an n-channel TFT, and it drives a liquid crystal by applying voltage thereto as a switching device. Since a liquid crystal is driven with an alternating current, a system called frame inversion drive is mostly adopted. As for this system, a pixel TFT is required to have characteristics of keeping an off-current value (a drain current which flows during an off operation of a TFT) sufficiently low in order to suppress power consumption.
A lightly doped drain (hereinafter referred to as LDD) structure is known as a TFT structure for lowering the off-current value. This structure has a region doped with dilute impurity elements between a channel forming region and a source region or between a channel forming region and a drain region; the region is called an LDD region. The LDD structure has an effect of preventing deterioration due to injection of hot carriers by alleviating an electrical field adjacent to a drain.
A driving circuit (a buffer circuit, a level shifter circuit, a sampling circuits, and the like) which drives a pixel TFT uses a CMOS circuit as fundamental circuit. A TFT used for a driving circuit preferably has a structure wherein an on-current is to be attached more importance to than an off-current. An LDD region is provided below a gate electrode in this structure. An LDD structure had a disadvantage of reducing an on-current as well as off-current, however, this structure can decrease deterioration of on-current due to an injection of hot carriers by alleviating an electric field adjacent to a drain.
As to a driving circuit, a buffer circuit, a level shifter circuit, a sampling circuit, and the like are circuits for applying voltage to a gate wiring in a pixel region, and high voltage is applied to the driving circuit as well as a pixel region. Therefore, a thick gate insulating film is required.
Further, a TFT of a functional circuit including a CPU, a DRAM, an image processing circuit, a sound processing circuit, and the like except a pixel circuit and a driving circuit needs high speed operation; accordingly, a short channel TFT is preferable. However, a short channel TFT causes threshold voltage decline and allows an off-current to flow easily. Therefore, a TFT with a short channel and a thin gate insulating film is preferable for a TFT used for a CPU, a DRAM, an image processing circuit, a sound processing circuit, and the like.
Thus, a process becomes complex when manufacturing TFTs having different structures on one and the same substrate. Specifically, in the case of manufacturing a short channel TFT, only mask design needs to be changed, however, in the case of making the thickness of gate insulating films different in each region of a substrate, a process different from the conventional one needs to be introduced. In particular, the process described below is employed: only a gate insulating film of a TFT for a driving circuit is etched; a thermally-oxide film is formed by heating it at a high temperature; a gate insulating film of a TFT for a driving circuit is made thin; and a gate insulating film for a pixel TFT is made thick (See reference 1: Japanese Patent laid-open No. 2000-284722).